Zutara Week 2011!
by tchelsaetehrock
Summary: self-explanatory
1. Mask

**Yay, Zutara Week is finally here! Although I didn't find out about it until TODAY -.- I'm glad I managed to pull together a story. Each theme that follows will be along the same plotline, just so no one gets confused ^.^**

**Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Bryke, who _have yet to release the Legend of Korra_ *nudgenudgewinkwink!* x( Though the various creatures mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mask<strong>

The night wind blew through the palm trees and down their backs as Katara, Zuko, and Toph traipsed back to the house. Ember Island that time of year was relatively deserted, which is why Zuko preferred to visit then, so they were undisturbed as they made their way from the small town square down the path to Zuko's island home.

A particularly strong and cold gust of wind snuck up behind them and tossed their hair over their faces. Zuko was unfazed, thanks to his natural higher body temperature, but Toph and Katara both wrapped their robes more tightly around them, and Toph's teeth began chattering.

"I don't even know _why_ you like visiting Ember Island more when you're more likely to get frostbite than a tan," she mumbled irritably. She shivered.

Zuko smirked. "Colder weather means less people, less people equals less public disturbance."

Toph scoffed. "Yes, having no people fawn over the Fire Lord constantly is definitely worth losing a few toes." She scowled as Katara smiled, amused. "And I do believe I _will_ lose a few toes soon if I don't get some feeling back in my feet." Katara and Zuko glanced down at her bare feet, which were slightly tinged with blue. Katara frowned.

"Why don't you run ahead of us, Toph?" she asked. "That way you can warm up your feet, and we don't lose a powerful earthbender due to frostbite." She smiled down at her friend, though Toph couldn't see it. Toph nodded.

"Alright. See ya!"

And she dashed off along the path.

A comfortable silence fell over Zuko and Katara as they continued their walk. The wind whistled through the large leaves above their heads, and in the distance they could hear the ocean beating against the sand. A rustle to their right made Katara quickly glance over, while simultaneously moving closer to Zuko. He smirked down at her.

"It's probably just a ferretsnake," he said. She looked up at him. His smirk grew, and she frowned. "Don't tell me the great waterbending Master Katara is afraid of little night sounds."

She rolled her eyes and looked away, toward the source of the rustle. Her eyes narrowed.

"That sounded a bit bigger than a ferretsnake…" she trailed off as she studied the bushes by the path.

"The maybe it was a pumafox," he shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They're used to humans on the island by now." He frowned, thinking along the same lines as Katara. Whatever made that sound was also too big to be anything other than a human…

He shook his head to clear away the thought. Katara was still watching the bushes to their right as they walked.

He glanced ahead of them and saw the lights from the house filtering through the trees. He reached over and grabbed Katara's hand. A pleasant tingling shot up his arm, but he ignored it.

"Come on, I can see the house," he muttered and tugged her along faster. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the shadows pressing against the trees along the path, and the temperature dropped steadily as the wind continued to blow. He also didn't notice that Katara had flushed pink; she had also felt the same tingling feeling in her hand when he grabbed it.

She looked up and saw the royal family beach house just ahead of them, all the windows glowing with light from within and the sound of Sokka's laughter reaching them down the path. They had just made it up the steps before they noticed a small bundle on the floor in front of the door. They paused and stared at it for a moment before looking behind them to see if the one who had left it was still there and they had missed them.

No one was waiting in the shadows of the veranda or retreating along the path back toward town. They turned their attention back to the bundle, and Katara knelt down to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, his good eye still searching the shadows.

"I don't know," she muttered. She saw that the bundle seemed to be made of soft blankets wrapped together, and she fingered the edge of the outermost blanket before beginning to unwrap it. She pulled back a flap, and a grotesque face with black eyes and curved teeth appeared under her hand. She shrieked and fell back as Zuko whipped his head around, flames hovering over his hand. He extinguished them and knelt down next to Katara as she panted.

"Katara," he said, worried that she had been hurt. He saw that she was staring at the bundle before edging slowly toward it. He turned his gaze and saw her lift away the blanket again, revealing a colorfully painted and slightly menacing looking face peering out from between the folds.

"Is that…a mask?" he asked as he scooted over next to her.

She nodded. "Yes…" her voice trailed off again, and she removed the folds holding the mask in place. The bundle twitched and she gasped. Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders to pull her away, but she shrugged him off. The bundle started squirming.

Her fingers curled around the edges of the mask and lifted it away.

Both benders sucked in a breath as they gazed at the small, round-cheeked baby that rested within the blankets. They looked at each other, their eyes wide, before turning their attention back to the baby, who was beginning to yawn. The little mouth opened wide, revealing two tiny teeth in the baby's gums, and then its eyes opened.

Two large orbs of bright hazel stared up at the stunned benders. Katara, whose mouth had fallen open, closed it and looked over at Zuko, who had not taken his eyes from the baby. His expression would have been amusing if they weren't both stunned and a little confused.

She turned her eyes back to the baby, who stared up at her before letting out a small whimper. Katara's motherly instincts flared up and she reached for the baby. Zuko grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" his eyes were wide and he looked slightly afraid. She wondered briefly if Zuko had ever been around a smile child.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she countered. "I'm taking this baby inside before we all freeze to death out here." As if to emphasize her point, a bitter wind blew through the veranda, and the baby let out a small cry and coughed. Her concerned gaze went back to the little face as she lifted it into her arms, and she crooned softly. She stood up, opened the front door, and strode into the warmth, the baby cradled in her arms.

Zuko shook his head at Katara's predictable motherly nature, and he stood up as well. He cast his eyes around into the shadows of the surrounding forest once again before they landed on the mask, which had been left on the floor. As a last thought, he stooped down and picked it up before entering the house.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued!...<strong>

**Reviews? Love? Hate?**


	2. History

**...please don't kill me! i know it's november, but i haven't had time at all since july to complete this! this chapter has been sitting in my computer waiting to be finished, so i had a frenzy of writing today to get it done! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>History <strong>

Zuko stepped over the threshold, the mask clutched in his hand. Katara was waiting for him in the entrance way, smiling down at the baby in her armsShe looked up when he entered, and gestured for him to follow her to the sitting room, where the rest of the Gaang was gathered.

Katara entered first, with Zuko close behind. Sokka and Suki, who were talking quietly, were reclined on a pile of pillows together. Aang was lounging on the floor playing a game of keep-away with Momo. Toph, who was sitting on the sofa with her feet intact and wrapped in blankets, was the first to look up at their arrival.

"Took you guys long enough," she smirked. Her lips turned down in a frown. "Katara, what are you holding?"

Zuko tensed as Aang glanced up from his seat on the floor. Abandoning his game with the lemur, he rose and walked over to see what Katara was shielding with her arms. When he reached her and saw the little face within the folds of the blankets, his already large grey eyes widened even further. Zuko felt Katara tense beside him.

"Is that a baby?" Aang said incredulously. Toph sat up abruptly on the sofa. Sokka and Suki's heads shot up from where they had been nuzzling each other and regarded Katara, Sokka with his eyebrows drawn together and Suki's eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," Katara said, and four of their mouth's dropped open. The next thing Zuko and Katara knew they were surrounded by bewildered faces, all (except Toph) staring down at the baby, who in turn stared back.

"And why are you holding a baby?" Sokka demanded of his sister. Suki and Aang looked up from their study of the baby and waited for her answer.

"He was on the porch when we got home," said the waterbender a little petulantly. Toph frowned.

"But, there was nothing there when _I _got home," she muttered. Zuko mirrored her frown.

"You didn't see anybody put it there?" he asked her. She shook her head. A tiny cough came from Katara's arms, and they all turned their attention to the source of the noise. The tiny face was slightly flushed, the eyes were shut and the little brows pursed together. Katara moaned softly.

"I think the little guy is sick," she said, her face concerned. Zuko reached over and felt the baby's forehead, which was warmer than it should be.

"He has a slight fever," he said, and Katara looked up at him worriedly. He was struck by how suddenly she seemed to have taken to the small child, and he realized just how good of a mother she would be when she had her own children. His heart warmed a little.

She looked back down at the baby before parting the group to walk over to the sofa and sitting down. Suki and Toph followed her and sat on either side, while Momo perched on the back of the cushion to blink down at the little bundle. Zuko watched her begin to unwrap the blankets wrapped around the baby when Sokka turned to him and noticed the mask still in Zuko's grip.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it. Aang turned to look as well, his eyes curious. Zuko, pulling his eyes away, looked down and realized he was still holding the mask.

"It was covering him when we found him," he said, bringing it up so he, Sokka, and Aang could take a better look at it.

It was similar to Zuko's Blue Spirit mask, but painted a deep red, almost black. The mouth, teeth and eyes were outlined in a brighter orange that faded into the red, with more lines swirling in the red as well. Overall, it gave the effect that it was glowing, and Zuko was reminded of embers. He supposed that was what the maker of the mask intended. Aang squinted.

"It looks like some of the masks they sell at the market," said the airbender. "They're supposed to be tribal." Sokka frowned.

"Yeah, but those are just junk knick knacks for tourists," he commented. Zuko ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the mask. He could almost _feel _the heat generated by the simulated embers. On the sofa Katara and Suki were cooing at the baby, while Toph sat unusually stoic beside them.

"This one is real, though," said Zuko. He flipped the mask over so the unpainted side was visible. This side was smooth like the face, only undecorated. Sokka's brows drew together in confusion.

"But why would someone leave a real tribal mask with a baby?" he asked. "Didn't all of the tribes on Ember Island die out a long time ago?" Zuko nodded, but then stopped with a frown.

"Yeah, but…not exactly," he said slowly. "The last tribe didn't die out, rather…they disappeared without a trace."

Aang and Sokka's eyes widened marginally. The girls' heads snapped up in interest, and Toph frowned.

"How can a whole tribe disappear?" asked Suki, curious. Living on an isolated island most of her life made her wonder how an entire group of people could suddenly cease to exist. It didn't seem possible.

Zuko shrugged. "It's just a local legend I remember hearing when I was younger."

"Do you remember it?" asked Katara. Her blue eyes were curious, and as she spoke the baby in her arms reached up to grab at Momo's tail. The lemur started and chattered at the baby's touch, so she grabbed the baby's tiny hand in her own. Sokka sat down next to Suki and put his arm around her, while Aang placed himself at Toph and Katara's feet. They gazed up at him inquisitively, and Zuko felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Er…," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you should tell it to us!" exclaimed Aang with enthusiasm.

"Um…alright," said Zuko, and he sat on a chair facing the others. He held the mask loosely in his hands as he began the story….

_Many hundreds of years ago Ember Island was a paradise unknown to the rest of the world. Although it was seen from the coast by the volcano that dominated the island everyone believed it to be a wasteland in the middle of the ocean. It was only when the first settlers landed, fleeing from some long-forgotten threat on the mainland, that people realized the beautiful land they had ignored for so long._

_Those first settlers arrived in long canoes made from walnut that sliced through the water like a spear, for they were seafaring folk originally. When they landed on Ember Island they took their canoes and built huts for themselves on the beach. At night they could see the top of the volcano glowing against the stark blackness of the sky, so they ventured up the cliffs to the summit. There they found the last of the lava from the dying volcano drying, and it glowed like the embers of the fires they used for cooking. Thus, they named their new home Ember Island._

_Years and years passed, and the original people of the island grew more diverse and spread out over the land. New tribes formed, though the largest was always located in the original landing place of the first peoples. They gathered fruit in the forests and fished for food, and no tribe was ever found wanting. They were always reverent of the volcano that glowed in the night, and they learned to make their art and fabric glow like the lava they praised. From their artwork they gained the name of Huo Zhi Gong, or Fire-Weavers. For many generations the tribes lived in relative isolation from the rest of the world._

_When new groups of people began arriving on the island, the tribes were wary at first, but learned to accept the newcomers with warm welcomes. Soon people from all over the Fire Nation heard of the beauty of Ember Island, and chose to spend relaxing weeks there as a break from their everyday lives. The tribes catered to the guests on their island, but soon they noticed that the smaller tribes were dying off. Pretty soon all but the largest tribe had fallen prey to the sickness from the mainland._

_The leader of the Huo Zhi Gong, in desperation, climbed to the summit of the volcano, now almost completely dead, and gazed into the cooling lava to seek guidance. It is said that the images he saw foretold of a terrible war that would ravage the world to dust, unless the Avatar took action to prevent it. He descended to the last village that remained of hundreds of generations of Fire-Weavers, and told them of his visions. It is said that he vowed to protect his people from that gruesome future, though no one knew how._

_Around the time of Sozin's comet, 100 years ago, only a small native population existed on the island. It is said that the day that the comet crossed the sky, the remaining Huo Zhi Gong looked up to the heavens and a great cry rang over the mountain and forests. By the next week, none of the tribe was seen on the island. The then visitors to the island searched and searched, but even the huts and artwork of the tribe members had disappeared as well. All that was left to indicate any civilization had lived there was a painted mask left in the sand, but even that was washed away with the next tide. None has been seen since. _

_To this day there are theories that the remaining natives threw themselves into their beloved volcano to escape the fate they knew would fall upon the world in the coming years. Others believe that somehow in the night they rebuilt their canoes from their huts and sailed off into the ocean to find new homes in lands other than the Fire Nation. _

The room was still as Zuko finished the story, and he was met with wide-eyed stares from the group. Even the baby, who had been squirming at first, was now quiet in Katara's arms. Zuko coughed discreetly, and the tension was broken. Sokka stretched his arms over his head and yawned so that the back of his throat was visible.

"Well," he drawled, "that was a very interesting story Zuko, but I'm afraid the bedroll is calling me." Next to him, Suki rolled her eyes. On the floor Aang nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, that was great Zuko!" he said grinning. "I had no idea you could tell stories like that!"

Zuko felt a blush creeping up his neck. Katara smiled and nodded in agreement. Toph blew her hair out of her face and smirked. Sokka stood and pulled Suki up with him. He held her hand like gentleman.

"Come, my lady," he said, trying to sound sultry, and failing. "Let us adjourn to the bedchambers, where more advantageous and accessible dreams await." He waggled his eyebrows over hooded eyes, and Suki chuckled as she slapped him on the arm. They headed for the door, but Katara stood up suddenly, the baby nestled against her.

"Wait!" she cried. "Aren't you going to help me with the baby?" She stared at him with a hopeful expression. Sokka's goofy grin was replaced by nervousness, and Suki looked at him in confusion.

"Er….," the water tribe boy stammered, before hastily exiting, towing his girlfriend. Suki had the decency to pop her head around the corner quickly and mouth, "Sorry!" before being pulled along. Katara huffed angrily.

"Coward!" she called after her brother. Zuko smirked at the young man's quick exit.

Katara turned to the younger earthbender. "Toph?" she said hopefully. Toph held up her hands in defense.

"Hang on there, sister," she said. "Do you honestly expect me to be competent in motherly matters?" Katara sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. The baby squirmed against her and began to whimper. She turned to Aang almost desperately.

"Aang? Please?" she gazed at him with hope in her eyes. Aang blinked in surprise.

"Why are you asking me? You and Zuko both found it," he said nervously. Zuko felt his stomach flip as Katara turned her gaze to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Will you help me, Zuko? Please?" Her ocean eyes met his golden ones, and he could see that she was unsure of herself. His heart twinged. He nodded, and Katara beamed at him. Behind her he saw Toph's small smile, and he knew that she had heard his heart flutter.

Aang yawned, and Momo caught the yawn as well.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Aang. "'Night, guys. Come on, Momo." The lemur leaped onto Aang's outstretched elbow, and the boy left the room.

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the sack, too," said Toph. She gathered up her blankets she had used to cover her feet, though as she left Zuko still saw that little smirk on her face. He ground his teeth.

"Okay, so, first we need to find him something to eat," Katara began as she shifted the bundle in her arms. The baby gurgled and let out a small cough. Her brows drew together in concern as she looked up at Zuko.

"I think we can spare some of the fruit set aside for Momo," he offered. "That lemur's a bit too chubby anyway." Katara smiled.

"Okay, I'll go make him some fruit paste," she said, and she strode over to him suddenly and offered the baby. He stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She frowned.

"I can't make food for him if I don't have the use of both my arms," she said pointedly. "So you have to take him." She pushed the baby into his arms, and he scrambled to get a good hold as she turned to leave the room.

"Maybe I could infuse some willow for the fever," she muttered to herself as she turned the corner and disappeared.

Now Zuko was alone in the living room, holding a mysterious child, which was definitely a new experience for him. He looked to the doorway, hoping that Katara would come right back, but he had no such luck. He sighed and glanced down at the child in his arms. The baby's round cheeks were rosy, but in a feverish way. Zuko could feel the unnatural heat radiating from it, and he felt a stab of sympathy. He went over and sat on the sofa, still looking down at the tiny face. Suddenly bright hazel eyes opened and caught his gaze, before the tiny face pinched in a whimper. Instinctively, he began rocking from side to side to soothe the baby.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly to himself. The baby's little hand, which had been in a fist, uncurled and reached toward Zuko's face. He put his index finger in the little grip, and it was brought to the baby's mouth. Zuko grimaced as tiny gums gnawed on his finger. A stifled giggle from the doorway brought his attention back up. There stood Katara holding a small bowl of mashed fruit, smiling at the scene before her. She felt her heart warm at the sight of Zuko holding a baby so tenderly in his arms, though he himself wasn't aware of it.

_He'll make a great father someday_, she thought, _though I'll never say it to his face_. She continued smiling as Zuko frowned at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied, though she kept grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>shall i continue?<strong>


End file.
